Мистер Помощник
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 113 ОД: 8 КБ: 16 МГ: 275 Реакция: 18 СВ: 3 ШКУ: 1 |Навыки = Лёгкое оружие: 83% Тяжёлое оружие: 96% Энергетическое оружие: 91% Без оружия: 111% |Квесты = Закончить уборку Решить проблему электростанции в Гекко |prototype id = 00000044 |Дополнительно = MRHANDYA.MSG MRHANDYB.MSG MRHANDYC.MSG (Марипоза) GCROBOT.MSG (Гекко) }} |Файл диалога = TLHendersonRobot.txt …FFEU10Robot1.txt FFDCworld11ServantBot.txt (типовые реплики) |base_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Деактивированный Мистер Помощник }} Мистер Помощник ( ) — существо серии [[Серия игр Fallout|игр Fallout]], пользующаяся огромной популярностью в довоенных США серия домашних роботов. Описание Эти летающие на реактивном двигателе роботы с несколькими манипуляторами были разработаны компанией «Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл»; их основной функцией было ведение домашнего хозяйства, например, приготовление пищи или выгуливание собаки. Мистер Помощник мог оборонять как себя, так и дом хозяев; поздние модели оборудовались циркулярной пилой и огнемётом. Известны две военные модели этого робота: * военная модель под названием «Мистер Храбрец» (Mr. Gutsy) серийно производилась для армии США; * модификация под названием Security Robot, вооруженная пистолетом-пулемётом или лазером, была разработана для Убежища 0. История Роботы серии «Мистер Помощник» впервые были выведены на рынок компанией «Дженерал Атомикс» в 2037 году как строительные и ремонтные роботы. Они использовались в основном в США и Мексике, причём в Мексике «Мистер Помощник» возглавил рейтинги продаж после землетрясения в Мехико 2042 года, очевидно, хорошо показав себя при разборе завалов. Первые модели страдали от ошибок в программном обеспечении, вызывавших помехи в координации множества манипуляторов, однако в 2039 году эти проблемы были решены путём модернизации управляющей программы. Успеха на рынке серия «Мистер Помощник» добилась благодаря безотказным ядерным батареям (модель 238B, использование по лицензии разработчика «Calpower») и отлаженной системе саморемонта. Роботы серии «Мистер Помощник» были способны поддерживать себя в рабочем состоянии, своевременно проводя замену ядерного топлива. После замены ядерных батарей автоматически запускалась самостоятельная очистка робота от остатков радиоактивных веществ (дезактивация). Поздние модели «Мистеров Помощников» были способны поддерживать светскую беседу и даже развлекать хозяина анекдотами. Домашние роботы комплектовались модулятором речи, настроенным под британский акцент («верный дворецкий»), а военные (в патриотически-воспитательных целях) — под американский, имитируя речь сержантов-инструкторов по строевой подготовке. Спецификации Тип II * Мозг: Небольшой компьютерный мозг (0,45 кг, $1 500) * Сенсоры: Простые сенсоры с одной камерой (0,35 кг каждый, $4 000) * Коммуникатор: Простой коммуникатор (0,2 кг, $125) * Приводы рук: Шесть сверхгибких манипуляторов с двигателями (2,7 кг, 0,1 кВт каждый $6 000) * Двигатели: Две движущие воздушные турбины на 200 кВт и 66,6 кг каждая, направленные, с жёстким ограждением для создания экранного эффекта (147 фунтов, $5 880). * Вспомогательная аппаратура: встроенный комплект инструментов (4,5 кг, $200) * Прожектор для подсветки (2,5 фунтов, $25) * Силовая установка: Обычное энергопотребление — 400,6 кВт. Один ядерный энергоблок с выходной мощностью 200 кВт (102 кг, срок службы — 2 года), восемь перезаряжаемых батарей с электронным зарядом на 270 МВт (9 кг, $2 000). * Компоновочные узлы: голова, 2 гондолы, 6 манипуляторов ** Устройство корпуса: содержит энергоблок, батареи, встроенный комплект инструментов, мозг. ** Устройство головы: содержит сенсоры, фонарь, коммуникатор. Вращение на 360 градусов. ** Устройство гондол: содержат турбины. ** Устройство манипуляторов: содержат двигатели и собственно манипуляторы * Общие данные: вес — 450 кг, занимаемое пространство — 2,5 м², цена — $120 590. Мистер Помощник типа II встречаются в Fallout и Fallout 2. Тип I * Мозг: Небольшой компьютерный мозг * Сенсоры: Простые сенсоры, три камеры * Коммуникатор: Речевой модулятор, блок анекдотов (юморостимулятор) * Приводы рук: Три манипулятора с двигателями * Двигатели: Один двигатель реактивный, вертикальная ориентация * Вспомогательная аппаратура: встроенный комплект инструментов, циркулярная пила, паяльная лампа * Компоновочные узлы: 3 камеры, 3 манипулятора Мистер Помощник типа I встречаются в Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas. Виды * Мистер Помощник — самая слабая разновидность, оснащён огнемётом и циркулярной пилой. * Мобильный распознаватель внешности — вооружён так же, как и предыдущий экземпляр. Изначально не агрессивен. * Мистер Храбрец — самая опасная разновидность, оснащен плазменным оружием. Fallout В Fallout роботы обслуживают и охраняют военную базу Марипоза и Демонстрационное Убежище. Fallout 2 В Fallout 2 роботы обслуживают и охраняют военную базу «Сьерра» и нефтяную вышку, обслуживают реактор электростанции Гекко. Такой же робот участвует в погрузке при обмене товарами между семьёй Сальваторе и Анклавом. Также повреждённый Мистер Помощник находится в каньоне Кламата, рядом с упавшим винтокрылом. ''Fallout Tactics'' В Fallout Tactics ''робот модели Мистер Помощник не появляется, однако Джейк Хэммонд сравнивает армию Калькулятора с сумасшедшими Мистерами Помощниками. ''Fallout 3 * В Fallout 3 в Убежище 101 первого робота-помощника можно увидеть в день рождения Одинокого Путника и при побеге из Убежища. * Роботы этой серии исполняют роль дворецких — это Уодсворт и Годфри, дворецкие в доме Одинокого Путника в Мегатонне и в Тенпенни-Тауэр соответственно. * В Ривет-Сити имеется ещё один робот-дворецкий — мистер Бекингем, который помогает своей хозяйке управлять гостиницей. * Можно встретить неисправного робота в случайной встрече типа А на пустоши. * На заводе по производству ядер-колы можно повстречать робота Мило. * Жестянщик Джо держит одного мистера Помощника, как демонстрационную модель. * Также можно встретить виртуального Мистера Помощника в одном из домов Трэнквилити-Лейн. Его можно настроить против жительницы особняка. * В одном из домов Джорджтауна можно найти уникального робота, приказы которому отдаются с помощью стоящего рядом терминала. Робот может выполнить определённые команды: перейти в режим охраны дома, сходить в бакалею Мак-Гарти за заказом (заплутает в паре шагов от магазина), прогулять пса Маффи (тело собаки лежит на заднем дворе). Если же выбрать команду «прочесть детям сказку на ночь», Мистер Помощник отправится в детскую и прочитает скелету ребёнка, лежащему в кровати, стихотворение Сары Тисдэйл «Будет ласковый дождь». Это отсылка к одноимённому рассказу Рэя Бредбери. * Один робот заперт в одной из операционных больницы Надежды за дверью с замком средней сложности по дороге к рейнджерам Рейли. После открытия двери начинает патрулировать территорию. * Еще один "Мистер Помощник" находится в отеле возле Станции "Сенека". Вооружен огнемётом Fallout: New Vegas В Fallout: New Vegas роботов можно встретить в штаб-квартире РЕПКОНН, на авиабазе Неллис и в различных местах, связанных с роботехникой. Улучшенных Мистеров Храбрецов (вероятно, Анклава) можно встретить в локации Место крушения винтокрыла. Fallout 4 Мистер Помощник появляется в трейлере игры Fallout 4, где он находится на кухне, перенося сахарные бомбы к столу. Возможные напарники Выжившего Кюри (Убежище 81) и Кодсворт (Сэнкчуари-Хиллз). Также при наличии дополнения Automatron с помощью верстака для создания роботов можно самостоятельно собрать Мистера Помощника по своему вкусу, а также подключить ему подпрограмму характера. Сборка должна проходить в два этапа - первый создать Мистера помощника используя только заводские модификации. После поговорить и будет предложено активировать подпрограмму характера. После активации можно модифицировать как угодно. Источником энергии служит ядерный блок. Также использует «Топливо мистера помощника» для использования во встроенном огнемёте. Fallout Shelter Мистер Помощник является весьма полезным работником Убежища. Он способен отражать атаки врагов, собирать крышки в пустоши, а также собирать ресурсы во время отсутствия смотрителя. Fallout 76 Мистер Помощник появляется также в Аппалачии. Заметки * Впервые Мистер Помощник появляется в начальной заставке Fallout, в рекламном телевизионном ролике фирмы «Волт-Тек». * При наличии способности «Робототехник» можно подкрасться сзади и отключить робота. * В официальном руководстве Fallout: New Vegas имеется сведение, что на свалке должен был находиться спятивший мистер Помощник, однако в действительности там имеется мёртвый обитатель пустошейFallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, стр. 418: «''Directly east of Novac is a collection of dumped radioactive barrels, occasionally guarded by a Crazed Mister Handy. It doesn’t take much to bring him down, but he will go down fighting! There’s nothing else here except slight radiation poisoning''» Появление За кулисами Шэрон Шеллман создала модель и анимации существа из Fallout и Fallout 2[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=36220 Интервью Шэрон на NMA]: «''I did several of the base creature modeling & animations (2 headed brahman, dog, Mr. Handy)». Галерея McClellan Mister Handy.jpg|Мистер Помощник в городском доме в Джорджтауне MrHandyCA1.jpg|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича MrHandyCA2.jpg|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича Mr.Handy concept art.jpeg|Концепт-арт для ''Fallout Fo Mr Handy Render.png|Мистер Помощник (Тип II) в Fallout и Fallout 2 Trailer Mr.Handy.jpg|Мистер Помощник (Тип I) в рекламном ролике «Волт-Тек» MrHandyFO4.png|Мистер Помощник в трейлере Fallout 4 MrHandyShippingBox.png|Упаковочная коробка с изображением Мистера Помощника FS Update socialtease 4.png|Мистер помощник в Fallout Shelter FO76 mr handy.png|Мистер Помощник в Fallout 76 Примечания de:Mister Handy en:Mister Handy es:Sr. Mañoso fr:Mister Handy ja:Mister Handy ko:미스터 핸디 pl:Pan Złota Rączka uk:Містер Помічник zh:巧手先生 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 2 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 3 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 4 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Van Buren Категория:Мистеры Помощники Категория:Персонажи случайных встреч Fallout 3 Категория:Виртуальные персонажи